Teeth and Claws
by Wolfhowls
Summary: The ARC team have discovered a new type of creature but what happens when it has a family and is blood-thirsty?
1. A Bad Morning

Primeval story - Teeth and Claws

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval

Chapter 1: A Bad Morning

~In the Forest of Dean~

"Cut down all 'em trees!" ordered a builder. He was covered in sweat and had been trying to cut down the forest all morning. He wanted a big promotion and took all the credit of his men's work. Selfish and foolish he was. Suddenly, the big bulldozers suddenly stopped. "Oi, what's going on!" No answer. He gritted his teeth, "Hey! Get working!" He sulked and walked over to them, his fists clensed. "I'm talking to you idiots!" Suddenly, the bulldozer was flung. It smashed into mutiple trees, splitting bark and branches. The builders backed away, their eyes widening. Suddenly, a large glittering object shined before their eyes. Shards of clear air twirling in harmony. "What the..." began the main builder, unable to look away. "Go check it out." he ordered, pointing towards one man. He nodded and creeped towards the shimmering bundle of shards, hesitating now and again. He reached his hand forward slowly, the boss getting impatience. "Hurry up!" he ordered, pushing the man forward. He gasped as he crashed through it, the light blinding him. The builders backed away even more. "Harry?" asked one of the builders. Suddenly, a deafening scream made the men pause. The glittering circle of light flashed and Harry stumbled out, covered in blood and bite marks. He screamed, the blood choking him to the floor as something escaped the entrance to time snarling. The builders all screamed as the creature attacked...

~In the ARC~

"Get up Connor..." moaned Abby, trying to reach for the 'snooze' button on her alarm clock. No luck. Connor moaned back, covering his head with his pillow. Abby slapped Connor's thigh playfully and got out of bed. She forced her fingers down on the button and Abby sighed with contentment. "We need a new alarm clock. That noise..argh!" exclaimed Connor, his voice coming out muffled from under the pillow. Abby smiled and moved the pillow, revealing Connor's stumble-covered face. "Shave." ordered Abby, kissing his forehead quickly before going in the bathroom to run a shower. Connor rolled his eyes, "Yes mum!"

Matt sipped his coffee and continued to type at his laptop. "Philip..." he muttered, his eyes narrowed at the screen. A loud knock startled Matt, making him jump and slap the lid of his laptop down quickly. He turned to the door and saw Jess, looking rather confused. She opened the door slowly, keeping her eyes on Matt the whole time. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Er, yeah." Jess bit her lip, "Um, didn't mean to frighten you but Lester wants you." Matt nodded, his mind somewhere else. "Yeah, okay." He pushed past Jess and walked down the hallway, looking back now and again. Jess hesitated at the laptop, tempting her to look. She creeped inside and looked at the laptop. She looked around and laid her hands on the lid. She lifted it slightly when, "Jess?" Jess gasped and tripped over, the chair Matt was sitting on now crashing on top of her. "Jess!" called the voice again, now more urgent. Becker.

"You alright?" he asked. "Yes, yes." murmured Jess, rubbing her head. Becker raised an eyebrow, "Looking at Matt's laptop eh?" Jess' eyes widened, "No, no. I was, er, just checking it was still working." She smiled hastily and jogged out the room, knowing she was bad at lying. Becker sighed and shook his head but left the room without a word. He walked down the hall and saw Philip sprinting towards him. "Where's Connor?" he asked, panting. It seemed like more of a demand. "Urm, dunno. In his room? Why?" but Philip was already racing to Connor's dorm room.

Philip didn't bother to knock and stormed in. Abby screamed, quickly grabbing a pillow and hiding her naked body. "Whats wrong?" asked Connor, walking into the lounge in nothing more than a pair of boxers. He shrieked and leapt behind the sofa. "Philip?" he asked shocked. Philip turned away, "Connor, I have great news. Hurry up and get changed." Connor nodded and ran upstairs. "Ever heard of knocking?" sneered Abby angrily, ducking behind the coach. "Somethings are more important." replied Philip. Abby glared at him and stomped into the kitchen. Soon, Connor came downstairs. He stumbled on the last step and brushed his clothes off. "Ready." Philip nodded and left, looking towards Connor. "Coming then?" Connor hesitated, "Um, Abby. I have to say bye and-" Abby cut him off, envy rising in her veins. "No, I'm fine. Go spend your life with Philip instead of your girlfriend. Whatever!" Connor winced but knew she was too cranky to talk to so he followed Philip out, feeling slightly guilty.

Suddenly, a loud alarm rung through the building. Jess rushed to her desk, her eyes darting to each monitor. "New anomaly guys." she annouced, typing away to get a close-up view of the area. "Where?" asked James, walking down the stairs. "Forest of Dean." James Lester paused, "Got it." Matt and Becker jogged to them, carrying tranquilizers. Abby sauntered to join them. "Where's Connor?" asked Matt, looking towards Abby. "Philip." she replied, clearly annoyed by this. Jess looked at them, "Forest of Dean, go." Abby paused, like Lester had. "Dean?" Jess nodded. Abby tilted her head and raced after Matt and Becker, grabbing her own gun.

Once in the Forest of Dean, the air was strangly still. "Go check out the area." told Becker. Matt nodded, walking about. Abby went another direction, her eyes watching the trees. Suddenly, Matt called out. "Um, guys..." Becker and Abby joined him and nearly fell backwards with shock. Mutiple builders were laying on the floor, covered in blood. They were all dead, some had been feasted on. "Dinosaur?" asked Matt. "Maybe, a small one though. Raptor or Sabre tooth perhaps?" Becker nodded, "Alright, scan the clearing." The team nodded and went to work, checking if anyone was alive.

Abby strayed from the boys, her curiousity with animals showing. She traced her fingers through the bark and could feel traces of time, drifting between nature. She heard a deep rumble from the corner of the forest, inviting her to investigate. Abby trekked through the forest floor, squincing up her eyes to see better. She peered in closer, leaning her body. "Hello?" she asked. Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes opened, glaring at her. Abby screamed as the creature latched it's claws into her leg, pulling her into it's den.

Matt and Becker paused, their bodies tensed. "Abby?" they called, frantically. Nothing.


	2. Emily?

Primeval story - Teeth and Claws

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval but really, REALLY wish I did

Chapter 2: Emily?

Becker and Matt stormed through the forest, pushing branches and bushes away from them frantically. They scanned the area, hearing no more screams from Abby. "Found anything yet?" asked Jess through the walkie-talkie. "Abby's been taken by the creature we think. She screamed and-" Becker was cut off by Connor, "Wait, what?"

Minutes later, Connor arrived at the forest of Dean. Not even Phillip could keep him back. Matt smiled at Connor weakly and the three began searching. "Where did you hear Abby..s-scream?" asked Connor, wincing at the thought of her being hurt. "Over here." directed Becker, the three trekking over to a large clearing. "Wait, what's that?" asked Matt, warily walking towards a big den. Outside it was a mauled builder, his bloody carcuss devoured. "There's something living in that den." whispered Matt. Connor bent down and studied the carcuss, biting his lip. "Um, guys? There's more than one bite. In fact, there's loads. I think our friend has family." Just as he said this, a warning growl erupted from the dark cave, the ground shaking slightly. "Give me my girlfriend now!" bellowed Connor, racing at it but luckily, Becker held him back. A swip of a paw and the ripping of claws through Matt's leg was enough. "RUN!" he yelled, limping and running with the two, sensing creatures chasing them.

The three jumped over logs, dodging trees and panted heavily. They couldn't run for ever. They heard mutiple pounding of paws, there was more than a few. Suddenly, Becker called out demandingly, "Duck!" The three ducked, hiding in a small dip in a log as they saw the animals leap over head. They continued to run forwards, their constant snarls making Connor shiver of what had become of Abby. They were grey, black, white and brown. Some a mixture of all four colours. Some lighter shades and some darker, but all the team knew that it was going to take some effort to survive.

Connor put his head in his hands, welling up. "Abby's dead... I know it..." muttered Connor. Becker laid his hand on Connor's shoulder as Matt stared off into the distance. He grabbed Becker's walkie-talkie and spoke into it clearly, a plan growing in his head. "Jess, we need a blueprint of the forest of Dean. Get Philip to send us some powerul tranquillizers, and some real guns. The creatures are a group, a family." He paused and heard Jess typing away, "Got it. Anything else?" Matt nodded slowly, deep in thought. "Get us some paw traps. The ones that close down on an animal's leg sharply." Jess winced but gulped, "Y-Yes."

Moments later, the team were fully geared with tranquillizer guns and blueprints of the forest. They left their truck full of real guns, just in case and dotted traps around the area. They narrowed their eyes and got ready. If an anomaly didn't open soon, the animals would be killed.

Suddenly, a deafening scream came from the forest. They rushed to the noise, determined in case it was Abby. They saw a girl laying on the ground in pain, one of the traps clutched around her ankle. She had wavy, brown hair and old-fashioned clothes. She looked up with hazel eyes and the three gasped. "Emily?" asked Matt in disbelief.

Becker laid by Emily, pushing a metal bar into the trap. Connor stood in sorrow, wishing it had of been Abby they had found as Matt walked over to Emily. "How are you here?" Emily looked up, wincing as the trap cut through more skin in Becker's effort to get it off. "I saw the creatures rush through the anomaly. I wanted to help, to see you were safe." Emily blushed, "I mean, to check you all were safe." Matt frowned, "We've handled worst." Emily shook her head, "Alone, you could handle them with ease. But they are a family, a group of 21 animals, all blood-thirsty for this world." Matt held her hand, "You need to tell us about them." Emily nodded and felt her fresh wound be enveloped by air. The trap was off. Becker hissed at the nasty gash, helping Emily to her feet. "Let's get you to the truck so we can clean that cut. We'll wrap it up and then you can tell us about these creatures."

Emily limped to the truck, leaning on Matt as his arm wrapped around her waist. Becker held her hand for support, checking in with Jess now and again. Connor dragged his feet along behind, desperatly hoping Abby was okay. Yet his positivity was low.

Once at the truck, Emily sat down and stuck her right leg out. Becker washed the wound with cold water, Emily moaned at the stinging sensation. once clean, Becker wrapped a cloth around her ankle. She thanked him softly, turning to Matt who was leaning against the truck next to Becker. Connor was sitting on the floor, thinking of Abby but spared a glance at Emily. "Okay, they're prehistoric wolves..." 


End file.
